The slavery of Link revised: Book 1
by Jedidragoon
Summary: In the time after WW, Ganodorf has returned to the new Land of Hyrule. His first step is to raise Link and Zelda from OT back to Life and enslave Link. Now Link must find a way to freedom and save Hyrule from his foe. But can he adapt to this Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

1The Slavery Of Link

Chapter One

The comfortable blackness surrounding Link, the Hero of Time, was suddenly split asunder by a great flash of golden light. The blackness went through various shades of gray until it was the color of light shining through closed eyes lids. His head pounded to the steady beat of his heart and with each beat it sent waves of pain coursing through his head. It felt as though his blood was traveling along paths that had become overgrown from disuse. He felt all his energy was directed toward the beating of his heart.

His fog filled brain moved thoughts with dreadful slowness, _'Work! Why is it so blasted hard to think?!'_

With the slowness of a sluggish animal, he became aware that he was lying on some cool hard surface. The coolness from it was diminishing as the heat of his body warmed it. He smelled the stomach churning sweet scent of incense that hung in the air and wrapped around his body. He tried to force his eyes open, but they felt as stiff as hard steel. The pain from them as he tried to get them open caused him to groan in agony. His ears picked up the sound of movement nearby as he at last forced the unyielding eyelids open. His vision was blurred and unfocused. It didn't aide him to tell him where he was and why

The sound of a cruel but familiar voice thundered in his ear drums, "Haul this worthless carcass to its feet."

Before he could place it where he'd heard the voice, a pair of strong rough hands grabbed him by the arms. As they hauled him to his feet, He felt all the muscles in his body scream in protest and sent pain thundering through him. He could not control the scream that escaped his lips as the owners of the vise-like hands forced him around. His body slumped between them as his legs were unable to support his weight. His head slumped to his chest as they steered him toward a tall black human shape.

He was jerked to a halt in front of the shape and this sent another wave of pain through his feeble body, but this time no scream came. Link shuddered as a calloused finger slipped itself beneath his chin and forced his head up. He looked up into the cold golden eyes of Ganondorf and felt his anger spring to life. His old foe had changed since the last time that Link had confronted this dark Warlock filled with terrifying power. His hair was still the shade of fresh blood and his skin the same dusky shade of olive. The Dark Lord had grown a beard in that time and no longer wore the patched leather armor of the Gerudo, the desert thieves. His new garb appeared to be a heavy long black robe that had flowing sleeves with symbols, that meant nothing to the Hero of Time, embroidered in gold thread upon it. Link tried to jerk his head back and struggled against the men who held onto him, but the effort left his exhausted and panting.

Ganondorf threw his head back in laughter, "And so awakens The mighty Hero of Hyrule."

The Hero of Time tried to turn his head away from the leering face of the Dark Lord, but did not have the strength. The Dark lord grinned at him, "Weakness. What a desirable trait in old foes."

Link jerked his head off of his foe's finger, but before it could sink back onto his chest. The dark Lord grabbed his chin with rough calloused fingers and forced his head up to meet that cold gaze. It chilled the Hero's blood and caused him to shudder. His old nemesis chuckled at the sight of his trembling body.

Ganondorf brought his face close to Link's and his foul breath wafted into his face, "Fear. It is twice as sweet when they've been brought back to life by you own hand."

The Hero's voice emerged as a hoarse whisper, "Impossible..."

The Dark Lord's grin stretched back to reveal all his teeth, "Impossible. Wasn't your first quest considered impossible?"

Link felt the blood drain from his face as this statement and tried to shake his head in protest.

Ganondorf sneered down at the weakened man, "Power is the key to all possibilities," The Dark Lord jerked the Hero's head closer to his face, "And Power has never been in short supply since the day I gained my piece of the Triforce."

The Hero's eyes flew open wide and he glared at his foe, "The Triforce of power was never meant to give life!"

"What about the Shadow?"

Link's eyes hardened, "That was a mere puppet! It only bore a semblance..."

"But you were able to kill it, weren't you?"

"I destroyed it, but that wasn't–"

"You ended it's semblance and hence ended it's life."

He glared at Ganondorf, "You're twisting the truth to your own madness."

The Dark Lord's hand struck out at him as suddenly as lighting in a storm. Link felt the blow land on his jaw and he felt his jaw creak as though it wanted to break. He whipped his head back to look the dark lord in the eye with his anger filled eyes. The Dark Lord frowned at him as though he were a disobedient subject and the Hero felt his skin begin to crawl as if tiny insects trod upon it, but he did not shrink away.

"The truth to a servant is what his master says it is," Ganondorf's smile reappeared. "This is more so for the slave..."

Link stared at him, "Slaves are not permitted in Hyrule!"

"Things have changed in this world, Hero of Hyrule."

"Not so much that I'll allow you to– "

The Dark Lord chuckled, "A slave doesn't have a choice. They are forced into slavery because they are useful to their masters."

"You have no need of me! I have nothing that would be of any worth to you!"

"Nothing?" his smile turned cruel as he leaned close so he could whisper in the Hero's ear. "I desire power, Slave, and you posses that in great abundance because of your piece of the Triforce that is under your control."

"The Triforce of Courage disappeared when I died!"

Link's head was forced down and his hand shoved into view so he could see the back of it. He felt a sinking sensation start in his throat and work its way downward. Three golden triangles adorned the back of his hand. The golden triangle that stood for courage, the section he controlled, glowed faintly in the dim torch light of the room. He felt his shoulders slump as despair crept over him, _'I shouldn't bear that mark!' _ he glared at the mark, "This is some illusion you've cast!"

Ganondorf chuckled, "Why use illusions when the truth causes more harm, Hero?"

The Hero of Time felt coldness spread outward from his stomach as he stared at the golden mark. He tried to swallow, but his raw throat made him wince in pain as His mind wrestled with the concept and tried to find an answer, "I can't bear... Have that piece again..."

The Dark Lord brought his thick lips down close to Link's ear "The ability to call upon the powers of the Ring return to the one who was originally given the power over it... if they are alive." He paused, "You do realize that I wouldn't be satisfied with just one of the masters of the Triforce, don't you?"

The Hero's heart stopped inside of his chest, "No..." He looked at Ganondorf out of the corners of his eyes, "Did you desire her as well?"

The dark Lord turned Link's head so that he could look him in the eye, "You mean the princess Zelda?"

Link found his head turned so that he could see the room that he was in. They were in a small room with walls made out of squared stones. Arched windows showed that they were in a room that was built at the top of a tower. Heavily embroidered tapestries hung from the ceiling almost obscuring the walls and a rich looking carpet was spread over the stone floor. He found his eyes drawn to the slender young woman held between two large soldiers. Her long golden hair fell in soft waves and framed a too pale face. Her violet colored eyes were unfocused and she seemed dazed. She wore a simple pink gown that looked like something a commoner would wear, but on her it looked like finery.

A strangled gasp escaped his lips, "Zelda...!"

The Dark Lord forced the Hero to turn his head back to face him, "Save your breath, Slave. Her own awakening has not yet been completed. She is only half alive."

Link's eyes narrowed, "Fiend! The dead should never be resurrected by the likes of you!"

"I simply use the tools that my master puts at my disposal."

"He allowed you to have the wrong tool this time! You will never gain control of Hyrule!"

"Won't I? The king is already under my control and the current princess cares little for her people."

"No king of Hyrule, let alone a princess, would ever allow you even near them!"

Then the chuckle that came from Ganondorf made Link draw his head back and the grip on his chin tightened, "Time can wipe away warnings in legends and change things, did you know that?"

"I was the Hero of time," the Hero's gaze darkened, "Or have you forgotten that I learned how time changes things drastically?"

The Dark Lord grinned, "Oh...I remember, but perhaps you need to learn that lesson over again," He let go of Link's chin and looked at the men that held the Hero up, "Show him the new Hyrule!"

Link's muscles protested as his guards dragged his body around and propelled him toward one of the arched windows. He was hauled up to stand upon trembling legs and one of the guards pushed his head toward the window. His head was stopped before it was bashed against the sparkling glass and he found himself peering through the crystal clear glass. Outside the window, a large unfamiliar town spread out for miles around the tower and at last gave way to an unknown landscape.

He blinked in astonishment as he eyes searched for any familiar landmark, "Where is Hyrule?!"

Ganondorf moved up beside him and gestured at the clear glass, "Beautiful. Isn't it?"

Link forced his still weak neck muscles around to stare at the dark lord, "Beautiful?! You would destroy a flower just because it displeased you!"

The grin that he received from his old enemy sent shivers down his back, "The beauty is that none in this land remember me," He threw his hands out wide with a deep throated chuckle, "This whole kingdom will fall easily to me because of it's naivety!"

"A hero will arise to stop– "

The cold golden eyes settled upon the Hero as their owner smirked, "But he already has."

The Hero of Time swallowed hard as he felt himself shrink back, "This isn't..."

"Nothing is impossible, especially for me."

As his old foe threw his head back and his deep throated laughter echoed through the room, Link felt his shoulders slump and what little strength he had drained away. Could the Dark Lord have already won? He turned his head and his gaze settled upon Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule, his Hyrule, _'Can this be happening?'_

He felt calloused hands upon his face as his guards grabbed him by the chin and forced him into a headlock. He could see Ganondorf holding a small golden hoop ear ring up to the bright light that was pouring through the arched window. His old foe looked down at him with a sneer, "With this, your powers will be mine and will free you body to be my obedient slave."

Link gritted his teeth together as the Dark Lord walked toward him, "Never!"

"Slaves don't have a choice."

The Hero of Time tried to fight against the strong guards who held him firmly in place, but his body was too weak in it's present state. He felt the rough skin of his foe's hands upon his ear lobe and smelled the scent of incense that clung to his clothes. His old silver hoop ear ring, that had been given him by the elves, was slipped out of his left ear and he felt the iciness of the cool metal of the new one. It was quickly slipped into the old hole left by his old ear ring and as the clasp caught, fiery pain flooded his body. His senses reeled and sent him plunging down into a comforting painless darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two

_Two Years Later . . . _

The brutal sun beat down on Link and his fellow slaves like a smith's hammer on hot steel. The sweat poured down his face and drenched the beard he'd grown in the years following his enslavement. He couldn't wipe his face as he carried the heavy stones used to repair the street for fear of receiving the bitter sting of a whip. The Overseer took special pleasure in picking out the slave that he felt was not working to the point of collapse. All he dared do was blow his dirty hair from his face.

His hair had grown long since he'd been made a slave and hung down past his shoulders. The locks were tangled and matted to the point where their original color was lost. He wasn't sure if they would ever be clean again and doubted that even if Zelda saw him today that she wouldn't recognize her old hero.

Iron shod hooves struck the dark grey stone of the street as their racket echoed off the surrounding buildings and filled the air around the work gang he was in. Link and the other slaves glanced up in time to see a powerful black horse with a white mane galloping down the street in their direction. At the sight of the black horse, he feared that Ganondorf was coming to taunt him once again. The fear soon passed when he saw the garments of the rider and the clothing almost made him stop in surprise. He studied the rider as he and his fellow slaves hurried to move out of the way. The rider was a young woman with long golden hair that streamed behind her like a mane and a pair of angry dark blue eyes in a pale face. She wore a green tunic, like the Kokiri of his day, over a white shirt and hose. The Hero of Time felt a pang of longing at the sight of the familiar clothing and glanced down at the ragged smock he now wore.

His inattention caused him to trip over a discarded stone and he sprawled onto the hard surface of the street. As he scrambled to his feet, he heard the whip come whistling through the air toward him. Link braced himself as the blow fell upon his back and cut through his meager garments to the scarred skin below. He gritted his teeth as he suppressed a scream of pain and felt the blood flow down his back.

"Sluggish Idiot! Do you want me to fetch Lord Ganondorf!" The Overseer lashed out again with the whip, "No food if this section isn't completed at sundown!"

The Hero of Time tried to climb to his feet, but another whiplash sent him back to his knees again. Every time he tried to get up, the whip would yet again descend and send him back to his knees. He wanted to snatch the whip out of the man's hand, but past experience had taught him this was useless. His strength had at first returned, but the rations that the slaves received had diminished it. Then the whipping stopped and He glanced up with wide eyes.

The rider had dismounted and was holding the Overseer's wrist to prevent him from whipping Link. Her mouth tightened into a thin line and she grabbed the whip from the large man's hand. She glared at him as she wound the whip around her hand. The overseer's eyes narrowed at her and then his face flushed to a brilliant shade of scarlet. He scowled, "Princess Jaidra's playmate..."

She crossed her arms, "One of Lord Ganondorf's Trained…Overseers."

"Out for a ride..., _Noble_?"

"Since when does a commoner question a noble?"

"Nobles usually enjoy allowing me to work."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Work? Watching other men sweat and bleed is work?_"_

"Where are the calluses on your hands, Dainty lady?"

Her cheeks flushed and she held out a hand that showed she worked with her hands, "Some nobles do know how to work for a living, unlike whipping a poor man."

"That wretch isn't a man, but a dog that must be trained!"

"He is a person who should be free!"

"Your family is no better than dogs!"

"At least we're dogs who can think! Unlike anyone else in Hyrule any more!"

The overseer leaned close to her and snatched the whip from her hands, "Lord Ganondorf has many spies, Lady Kiaria. You may wish to watch your tongue..."

She grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled him closer so she could look him in the eye, "The only one who has committed treason is Ganondorf. He rules Hyrule with a puppet king!" She shoved the overseer back, "As long as the people look up to my family, we'll protect them with our lives!"

The man smirked at her and her face became tinged with red, "That might be the price that Ganondorf demands. Besides, your father is the champion of Hyrule, not you. He's the one who should be concerned about the people."

She leaned toward him till her nose almost touched his, "My entire family has dedicated their lives to the greater good of Hyrule. We all care about the good of the people, not just because one of us bears the title of champion of Hyrule!"

He sneered down at her, "So the title is useless?"

"It's not as useless as some people's title… Overseer!"

She spat out the last word like it was a bad mouthful. The Overseer took a step back from her at this.

"Slaves are a part of Hyrule," She jerked the Overseer back toward her, "Understand?"

Even though the overseer towered over this woman, He cowered away from this fiery woman. This was the first time Link had ever seen the overseer lost for words and he watched with great interest as the man nodded at Kiaria. She held the man's eyes for a moment longer then shoved him away like an unclean animal. The overseer turned from her and walked off a short ways. The Hero of Time saw him look over his shoulder at her with hate filled eyes. Kiaria walked towards Link and he quickly lowered his head in the proper manner of slaves.

He had resisted the stupid act of not looking at nobles, but Ganondorf had made him change. The Dark Lord come around him every day when he found out. If the Hero of Time didn't bow immediately, The Dark Lord would make the earring burn and that would force him to bow his head. It had been another battle that his old foe had won.

Her footsteps came toward him with the stride of one filled with determination and then paused. He heard the sound of the whip as it whistled through the air. Surely, the overseer wouldn't try to whip this Lady?

He looked up in time to see Lady Kiaria catch the end of the whip with her bare hands. She pulled the whip taut and yanked it out of the overseer's hand. All the while, her gaze dripped with icicles as she fixed her eyes upon the larger man. Her hands shook as she coiled the whip up, "I haven't broken anyone's bones in a year," she slipped the whip over her shoulder, "How about I get some practice in?"

The overseer backed away from with hands upraised.

She turned away from him, "Why are they always at least a little bit smart?"

Link lowered his head once more as she turned back toward him. He felt his stomach knot up as she approached and knelt beside him. The smell of soap and herbs filled the air around her and He shuddered as she laid a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off and shied away from her, "Slaves are not the same as petting stray dogs, My Lady."

Kiaria placed her hand back on his shoulder, "But you're worth more than a dog."

He tried to shrug her hand off again, but she had a firm grip this time, "As, My Lady, says."

"People should look each other in the eye."

"I'm a slave, not a person."

"Slaves are people and I want you to speak with me like one."

"He'll punish me."

"Not if I buy you."

Link's eyes widened as his head jerked up and saw the determined look on her face. He did not doubt for a moment that she spoke the truth and gave her a grateful smile. He still didn't meet her eye, most in this new Hyrule found his gaze disconcerting at times.

She frowned, "What did I say about people?"

He suppressed a smile as she reminded him of Zelda for a moment, "They look each other in the eye."

"Then do so."

He shrugged and looked her in the eye like he did anyone else. She recoiled a bit at it and the Hero of Time knew what surprised her. His gaze was not the gaze of a frightened slave as most expected, but a warrior filled with courage. Ganondorf would never break his spirit, ever. He watched as Kiaria gave herself a shake and then returned his gaze. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he saw that she had the same spirit as he did. She raised an eyebrow at him, "What name do you go by?"

"Before or after I was a slave?"

"After if you wish."

"I don't believe any of my slave names are . . . Proper."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Before, then."

"Link."

Her eyes widened, "Were you named after Tetra's Hero?"

He'd heard of Tetra before, but wasn't sure exactly who she was, "I was named after another legend."

"Some other legend? Which?"

He glanced over at the overseer and saw him pacing.

"Time" Link nodded at the overseer, "Can't be controlled for long."

Kiaria glanced back at the overseer, who scowled at her. She rose to her feet and turned to face the overseer. As he walked toward her, she crossed her arms and held her ground. He stood over her as if to intimidate her by his sheer strength, but failed as she gave him a calm look.

The Overseer crossed his arms as he gazed down at her, "Shouldn't you be getting home to your father, Little brat?"

She unhooked her purse from her belt and bounced it on the palm of her hand, "I'm not leaving alone."

The overseer looked over at Link and then back at Kiaria, "Can't you find another pet?"

"Can't you find another face?"

"Listen." The overseer leaned close to her ad the Hero of Time could just hear what he said, "Didn't you notice his golden earring?"

"Yes."

"And how many slaves wear gold?"

"None."

"Only Lord Ganondorf may say when he is not a slave. Not me."

She bounced the purse again, "Money is always useful."

The overseer grimaced.

The purse jangled again, "This purse grows heavy."

"My head grows heavy, But I don't want it cut off!"

Kiaria shrugged and bounced the purse some more so that the jingling of the coins grew louder, "Life is fleeting and so is my money."

Link watched the overseer with interest as he seemed to struggle with the decision. The Overseer spoke slowly, "True."

She made as if to put the heavy purse away, "So if you don't . . . "

"Five hundred rupees!"

The Hero of Time gasped at the price demanded and figured half of it was for the overseer's life as well.

"I suppose this proves one thing," She began to count out the rupees. "Money is more precious than life."

The overseer snatched the money from her hand and handed her a key, "He won't be set free by my hand!"

She took the key and turned her back to him. She wore a triumphant look on her face as she walked over to him. As she knelt down and unlocked his manacles, Link wondered what Ganondorf would do to the overseer. He felt sympathy well up inside of him and he hung his head.

"Shouldn't you be excited?"

"The Dark Lord won't spare him," He nodded toward the overseer, "Why should I be excited about that?"

"Last year, He beat a slave to death," Her face was grim, "It was the first time he did it in public. I've seen him do it before."

Link shook his head, "He doesn't deserve what he'll get. None deserve that."

She looked at him closely, "Who are you? Why do you care?"

He gave a half smile, "Someone who loves all of Hyrule, not just those who deserve it."

Kiaria shook her head with a frown and went back to unlocking his manacles. The Hero of Time allowed his gaze wander off to the castle, where the one who loved Hyrule more than he did, was imprisoned. He'd learned how to love all of Hyrule from her and she'd learned how to love all of nature.

Kiaria whispered as she took the manacles off his ankles, "He might change his mind if we stay."

He nodded and climbed to his feet. He was grateful that she didn't try to assist him, it was bad enough being this weak as a warrior. She walked over and spoke softly to her horse to calm it so he wouldn't startle it. In a distant way, it reminded him of his old steed, Epona. He looked down at the sores that ringed his wrists and realized there were many things he'd never have again.

Kiaria's voice made him look up, "Ebony's strong enough to carry both of us."

Link hurried over to Ebony's side and watched the noble mount up. She then helped him up behind her. He felt muscles protest that had not been used for riding in a long time. He hesitated about putting his arms around her to hold on, as her clothing looked to be of high quality. She glanced back at him, "You need to hold on."

"I'll ruin your clothes."

"You're more important than clothing," She reached back and grabbed him by the arm, "I need new court clothes, anyway."

He raised an eyebrow as she put his arm around her waist, "Court clothes?"

"Our family is descended from Tetra's Hero," He put his other arm around her waist and held on, "We dress as he did, at least at the palace."

"Oh."

Link frowned. Tetra's hero dressed like a Kokiri? He was sure he was missing something, but figured he'd ask about it later. He wasn't sure it would make sense, "Where are we going?"

She kicked Ebony into a gallop down the main street, "To my family's castle! There are things they should know!"

He took a last glance back at Hyrule castle and sighed. He'd been set free and he hoped to do the same for Zelda. He turned his gaze away from Hyrule Castle and toward the unknown road ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The land is dying," Link stared at the desolation outside of the walls of Hyrule castle town.

Where there should've been lush green grass, there were bare patches of dry ground and dying weeds. Two large pits were sunk deep into the ground a mile from the castle and town. Large Moblins and fierce men let whips fly through the air and strike the bare backs of pitiful slaves. The ragged slaves dragged heavy carts laden down with raw ore out of the mines. Deep scars in the brown earth slashed away from the mines and led towards the road. It was in these deep ruts that the carts were dragged through as the slaves strained to bring them towards the castle.

He looked away as bile rose up in his throat, "How long has this been going on?"

Kiaria looked up, "How long has what been going on?"

He scowled and gestured towards the pits, "This! Or are you blind to the problems of the people?"

"The ore pits?" She glanced at them, "They've been there ever since King Jarrod killed his brother. The foul Moblins are recent additions though."

His eyes narrowed, "Aren't you concerned about those slaves in the pits."

"Look at their rounded ears, it's not like they're from Hyrule."

His jaw dropped open at this statement. She only cared about the people of Hyrule...Didn't she realize that these were people as well? They weren't that different from Hyrulians. He shook his head, "So the king supports these… acts?"

"The ore pits have been there since the time of the prior king," She looked ahead at the road, "He had the slaves brought in from other countries to work them."

His stomach churned, "And so this is just a common thing? A slave dies and you just go to another country to get more?"

She nodded, "They shouldn't use Hyrulians as slaves at all. After King Jarrod killed his brother, he permitted them to be made slaves to do street repair. The Fiend!"

"So he's a fiend for making Hyrulians slaves and not the others?" Link felt disgusted at her attitude.

"I don't mind slavery. I just don't like Hyrulians being made into slaves."

"So then anyone outside of Hyrule isn't a person?"

"Now you sound like Kokarin," She glanced back at him, "He always thought that all slavery should be done away with."

He arched an eyebrow, "And you think it shouldn't?"

"How could we afford to have anyone else work the mines?" She glanced back at him with a smile, "Besides you'll be able to help us over throw the king and free the Hyrulian slaves."

His eyes narrowed, "Oh, Really? How in Din's name will I help you with that?"

"You look enough like my brother to pass for him."

"I fail to see the connection."

She turned back to watch the road, "The people loved my brother and would've followed him anywhere. After we clean you up…

His stomach churned at the thought, "I was never good at being a leader."

"Oh, We'll help you with that part."

His scowl deepened as he turned back to watch the scenery fly by them and felt the turmoil of his thoughts. The thought of being another pawn made his blood boil and he now knew that the only reason she'd rescued him was to impersonate her brother. Link watched the scenery for someplace to make an escape, but wondered what he'd do once he was free.

What he saw, as Ebony continued to gallop down the road, sickened him further and made his life as a slave seem like luxury. Hovels, that were little more than twigs held together with mud and rope, stood in fields that grew only weeds and were worked by narrow face Hyrulians. The clothes on their backs were little better than the ragged smock that he himself wore. Fenced in, near the hovels, were scrawny half starved animals and he saw one cucco, but it was being chased by a child with a knife.

The land and condition of the people added fuel to his already growing anger at Ganondorf and the stuck up hierarchy. What had taken place over the years? How had all this come to be? Why was the land dying?

After an hour's ride down the road, He saw a stunted forest rise up on their left and an idea formed in his head. He glanced at Kiaria and waited until they were even with the withered forest. Then he did something that he knew was stupid, but it was all he could think of. Link let go of her waist and slide off of Ebony's rump.

As he dropped off of her, One of the horse's hooves came up and struck him in the side. White hot pain flared through his side and he grunted as he tumbled to the hard dusty road. He landed on his hands and knees and knelt there drawing in shaky pain filled breaths, _'You knew that wasn't a bright thing to do…'_

He heard Ebony whinny and his head jerked up to see Kiaria whirling the horse about. Link ground his teeth together and tried to get to his feet, but extreme pain kept him on his knees. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his hands clenched into fists, _'I can't be captured again…Not for what she wants.'_

He heard the dull thuds of the hooves striking the dirt of the road and looked up as the animal bore down on him. He blocked the pain from his mind and clambered to his feet. The pain doubled him over and he clutched at his side. He forced himself to move towards the forest, but knew he wouldn't make it.

Then, in front of him, a column of brown smoke swirled with white-gold light sprang to life and he staggered back. A whiny from behind him made him glance back and see Ebony rearing up with the whites of her eyes showing. Kiaria fought to calm the horse and a deep scowl was chiseled onto her face. A hand grabbed him by the arm and his head whipped around.

He found himself face to face with a man of the same height and build as himself and dressed all in black. Black wrappings obscured the man's face except for a pair of dark brown, almost black, eyes. They stood out like obsidian against the pale skin that Link could see. The man's gaze darted to Kiaria, then back, "Ready?"

The Hero frowned and drew a breath to answer, when pain sliced through his side and doubled him over. The man sigh, "You're more than ready."

Link raised his head to speak, but the brown smoke and light engulfed him and hid his surroundings from view. He felt himself whirled about and away until the pain in his side rose to a crescendo. It forced a scream from his lips and sent him tumbling down into the comforting pain free blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link awoke with a start in a small room with two men in it looking at him. The one that was dressed all in black with his face obscured by black wrappings had teleported him from the road. The other was a young man with pale skin and bright green eyes that should have belonged to a snake. His short black hair was wavy and reminded him of one of Zelda's more handsome suitors. He was dressed in a dark purple robe and leaned back in the chair as though he were holding court. His heavy eyelids gave him a sleepy bored look, but the Hero sensed he was very interested. The purple clothed man leaned forward as Link raised his head, "Greetings. I am Tzalmon, Warlord of the east forest bandits, and this is my servant, the Black Sheikah."

Link lay there for a minute digesting this information and wondering how he'd fallen into the hands of bandits. He pushed himself up when his ribs sent pain screaming through his body. He collapsed back onto his bed panting for breath and sweat coating his face. Tzalmon rose to his feet, "Allow me to go find something to ease your pain."

The Black Sheikah watched the warlord hurry through the door and looked back at the hero, "You obtained three broken ribs."

Link swallowed hard, "Really? I thought it was all in my imagination."

The man crossed over to his bedside and looked own at the hero, "I saw you leap from of that horse."

"Haven't you done anything you've regretted?"

"Have you done anything stupid like that before?"

"Does taking on Ganondorf count?"

The Black Sheikah froze as though he'd turned to stone and as the minutes dragged by, Link worried that something had happened to him. Then the black clothed man's whole body shook and he staggered back until he leaned on the wall. He glared at Link, "Stupidity must have once run in your family."

The Hero scowled, "And how was I suppose to know it would affect you like that?"

"I suppose you would not," He pushed himself away from the wall and glanced at the door, "Do you trust the warlord?"

"I've got broken ribs and am a prisoner of bandits."

"But do you trust the warlord?"

"I just met him a few minutes ago."

"But you have already formed an opinion."

The hero frowned and wondered how this man could know that the warlord reminded him of Ganondorf, only worse, "Perhaps, I have, but what do you care?"

The Black Sheikah nodded, "You don't trust him anymore than I do and for good reason," He walked over to Link's bedside, "I'll be leaving soon since he now has you."

"Am I supposed to trust you?"

"You can trust me as much as you trust your own shadow."

"I had to kill my shadow."

The Black Sheikah chuckled and reached in his pocket, "I know all about that," He pulled out of his pocket a small rust colored coin with a hole in it and a leather thong thread through, "Does it help to tell you that you shadow was under a spell and did not wish to attack you?"

Link shrugged and gasped as pain raced through his body, "Does it really matter at this point?"

"Paramount," The man slipped the leather thong over the hero's head before he could protest, "In the future, you may be forced to do things that you do not wish to do."

"I've already been forced to do things like that," Link scowled, "Such as emptying the chamber pots at the palace."

He glanced down at the coin that the Black Sheikah had placed around his neck, "What is this anyway?"

"Hide that from Tzalmon and remember to use it if you ever need a friend," The man paused and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "I was wondering that if your shadow were alive today and asked you to name him. What would you have called him?"

Link arched an eyebrow, "Alive? Why would he be alive?"

"It is just a theoretical question. What would you have named him, if he had asked?"

"You're asking the man who named his son Sheik, because he had no idea what else to call him?"

"I am."

"You're crazy!"

"What would you have named him?"

Link frowned and wondered why it was so important to the man. As he thought it over, he tucked the coin beneath his ragged tunic and scratched his head, "I really didn't grow up knowing a lot about naming things."

"Surely after you reached adulthood, you were faced with naming things."

"Yeah. The horses on my wife's ranch."

"Think of the shadow as one of them if it will help."

"Um…"

Think of the shadow like a horse? Malon had tried that with him when their son was born and it hadn't helped at all. The only name he could come up with was the name of Epona's first colt. He was glad it had been male, "I guess I would name him Telamon."

The Black Sheikah gasped and nodded, "Perfect," He backed away, "Just hold the coin and say that name when you need me."

"You're leaving?"

"I must be gone before Tzalmon returns. There is someone I have to help."

With that, The Black Sheikah raised his hand and made a throwing motion. A mixture of light and brown smoke swirled to life and engulfed him. Link stared as the smoke and light died down and dissolved into nothingness. He fingered the coin beneath his ragged smock and wondered what he had done. Then a chill ran down his spine as he realized that he would have to tell Tzalmon that his servant had left, _'Why can't I pass out when I need to the most?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link lay there with his heart pounding against his ribs as he waited for Tzalmon to return. He didn't know why he was terrified of the man and only knew that somehow he reminded him of Ganondorf, but worse. It wasn't long after the Black Sheikah had vanished that the Warlord returned.

He swept into the room carrying a glass flask that held some type of red liquid. His gaze traveled quickly around the room and then settled upon the hero. His straight mouth turned down at the corners and he strode over to the chair. Link wished that he were someplace else, even in Ganondorf slave pits, at that moment. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up as Tzalmon drew the chair closer to his bedside and settled into the chair, "I see that my servant has left."

Link's mind raced, "Yes, He said something about an errand."

"Truly?" The warlord set the flask down on a small table next to the bed, "I hadn't told him yet about my errand."

"You hadn't?"

"No, but that matters little," He raised his right hand, "I'll soon bring him back and…explain a few things to him."

The hero swallowed hard as Tzalmon snapped his fingers twice and purple sparks flew from his fingers. He sat there with a smug look on his face for a few moments and as time passed it slowly disappeared. His eyes narrowed at Link and he lowered his hand. The hero shrank back and felt his ribs scream in protest, "It doesn't seem to be working."

"No, it does not. Perhaps, you could enlighten me as to what took place while I was away."

A chill ran down Link spine, "He wouldn't discuss anything with just a mere slave."

Tzalmon arched an eyebrow, "Just a mere slave? Not the Hero of Time who helped defeat Ganondorf?"

The chill in his spine spread out through his body, "Hero of Time? You think some slave is a long dead hero?"

"I know that he is a long dead hero brought back to life," He reached over and picked up the flask, "And who right now is in pain."

Those green eyes had become snakelike and Link drew back from him. A burst of pain from his ribs made him gasp and tears leak from the corners of his eyes. He drew a shaky breath, "And you expect your servant to have known that?"

Tzalmon smiled down at him, "But you forget, I know what my servant is and he knew you the moment he saw you."

Link arched an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything? How can what he is allow him to know anything about me?"

The warlord held the flask up to examine the contents, "Did he ask you anything about your old shadow?"

The hero shifted in the bed and the pain from his ribs roared through his body. He curled around his side and every breath he drew sent waves of pain thundering through him. Link met the eyes of Tzalmon and the warlord smiled, "You know I can ease your pain."

Something in his tone made the hero wary, "I thought you wanted to know more about your servant?"

"I do, but you're in pain."

Link backed away as far as the mattress would allow him, but that just sent more pain flooding through his body. The pain made tears flow from his eyes and his body shook with sobs. The pain grew worse the more he cried and soon he was lost in a sea of pain. He was only dimly aware of someone lifting up his chin and pressing cool glass to his lips. The taste of potion flowed into his mouth and he drank it down in large gulps. There was an odd taste to the drink, but he was in too much pain to notice it much.

Soon, he emptied the container and felt the pain ebbing away. He collapsed onto the bed and drew a deep pain free breath. Link lay there as he gave the potion time to work and soon a sleepy fog filled his brain. He yawned and found his thoughts moving as though they were bogged down.

Tzalmon leaned back and set the empty flask back onto the table, "Good. I think you'll find you feel a bit more cooperative."

Link blinked, "Cooperative?"

The warlord leaned forward, "I found with my son that he would do as I wished better when he was drugged."

The hero struggled to raise himself, but his muscles had turned to sludge, "Son? Drugged?"

"I sent my men to find my son, Eric, who somehow fled my grip. I wanted the Black Sheikah to make sure that my men left him alive," His grin broadened, "As to drugged, I think it'll have the same effect on you as it did my son."

Tzalmon reached forward and tilted Link's heavy feeling head up, "Now tell me what the Black Sheikah and you talked about while I was gone."

The hero's tongue felt loose and it wanted to run on it's own. He fought the compulsion back, "We discussed… nothing important."

The effort to lie left him exhausted and the warlord chuckled, "So you are a fighter. So was my son," He looked Link in the eye, "Let's take this a little at a time. What is your name?"

The Hero of Time knew what would happen if he gave this man his name. It would get easier and easier to give him more and more information. His eyes narrowed at the warlord, "You can't have it."

"It's just your name."

"You already know my name."

"Things will become easier if you just tell me your name."

The compulsion grew stronger and he found it hard not to give in, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Tell me your name!"

Those green eyes narrowed to slits and if Link's brain hadn't been filled with a dense fog, He would have felt scared. He gazed up into them, "Never."

Tzalmon lips turned down into a deep scowl and he reached for the gold earring that hung from the hero's ear, "Ganondorf didn't realize the power he gave me over you with this."

"None can remove that but the one who put it on!"

"Who said anything about removing it?" A cold smile spread over his thin lips, "I merely plan to use it and change it a bit."

Link's eyes widened and then pain flared from the ear ring. He heard himself scream and dropped down into a consuming blackness…

He came to his sense standing in a debris strewn alley and had no idea how he'd come to be there. A glanced down at his clothing showed him he was dress in a plain brown tunic worn over a brown shirt. He wore dark brown breeches and these were tucked into a pair of calf high leather boots. His left hand drifted down to the sword that hung from the wide leather belt around his waist. Then his right hand reached up and felt the warm metal of his golden ear ring.

The pit of his stomach dropped down to his feet as one thought dominated his entire being, _'You must rescue Princess Zelda and capture Ganondorf.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_'Capture Ganondorf?' _Link staggered back at the thought and leaned against the wall, _'Din's fire! What does Tzalmon want me to do? Get recaptured?!'_

He'd never heard of anyone even attempting to do that and if they had, he doubted they'd survived their foolishness. He wondered why Tzalmon had placed that thought inside of his mind. Who would want the dark Lord after he was captured?

He shook his head, "He can find another fool to capture Ganondorf for him."

The pain struck without warning and came from the golden slave ear ring. It was like a sword was thrust down through his head and into his body. He doubled over with a gasp and heard Tzalmon's voice thunder through his head, _'You will obey my orders.'_

Link ground his teeth together, "I'm not you're slave!"

Pain slashed across his back as though the warlord stood behind him with a whip, _'Aren't you? Do you think you can run from me now?'_

"You are the master of that thing."

_'Indeed,' _More pain flooded his back, _'But then how can I cause the pain you feel now if I am not your master?'_

"You're insane if you want Ganondorf!"

The pain sent him to his knees, _'Slaves do not question their masters. They obey.'_

He forced his head up, "I refuse to be your slave as well as Ganondorf's!"

_'Slaves are not given a choice,' _It felt like a dagger was stabbed deep into his back, _'Now obey my will!'_

He shook his head, "Never!"

He barely got the word out when his body crumpled and twisted to the raw pain that jabbed through his body. His scream echoed off the walls of the alley and he wondered if anyone would come to check on him. At last the pain eased and he drew a shaky breath. Tzalmon's voice entered his mind like a silk, _'You will capture Ganondorf and rescue Zelda, won't you?'_

Tears streamed down his cheeks and he nodded. He hated himself at that moment for crumbling to the pain. He was no better now than he'd been when the Dark Lord had made him submit. Tzalmon's presence vanished from his mind and he lay there silently sobbing at his own weakness.

It took him a long time to drag himself up into a sitting position and wipe his eyes. His left hand slipped beneath his shirt and his eyes widened. Link pulled free the small coin that the Black Sheikah had given him. He frowned, _'How come Tzalmon didn't find this?'_

He examined the coin closer now that he wasn't in pain and had a clear mind. It was a plain disk of bronze that had a round hole punched through the center. The back side was inscribe with ancient Hyrulian runes and he frowned. The runes on the top part of the coin were the runes used while he was alive the first time. The others seemed older and he'd never seen the like of them. The runes that he could read spelled out, _'Three shall be chosen to bear the power.'_

Link wondered if that referred to those who bore the mark of the Triforce and wished that he could read the other runes. He sighed and rubbed the coin. The Black Sheikah had told him to use it if he needed him and it looked like he did, "Telamon."

There was a flash of brown smoke filled with light right in front of him and it soon cleared to reveal the Black Sheikah. He crossed his arms and gazed at Link, "So he has released you."

The hero tugged at his ear ring, "If you mean freed so that I can do his will…"

"Ah, so he made you a slave as he did me."

Link's eyes narrowed, "So you left me there so you could get free?"

"I have a quest I must complete before—"

"Would it have been that hard to take me with you?"

"If I had teleported you again, you're ribs would have punctured your lungs and killed you."

"Death would've been preferable," The hero crossed his arms, "Do you know what he wants me to do?!"

"He would have hunted me down and then everything would have been in vain."

"In vain?! He wants me to capture Ganondorf!"

"If I succeed, then it won't matter if you capture him."

"Do you know what the Dark Lord will do to me?!"

"I know what he's attempting to do and I must—" The Black Sheikah's eyes widened as he looked past the Hero, "No!"

Link turned as a hand clapped onto his shoulder and the blood drained from his face as Tzalmon walked past him. How had the Warlord come to be here? He felt sick to his stomach as he realized that once again he'd been used, _'I'm suppose to be a hero and keep these things from happening…'_

Tzalmon stopped in front of the Black Sheikah and raised a hand, "Obey me, Telamon, Shadow of Link!"

The Black Sheikah screamed and crumpled to the ground, "Master!"

The warlord walked around the quivering man with his hands clasped behind his back, "Did you find my son, you wretched piece of half existence?"

"No, I didn't make it to the great desert."

"Then you are free to aide my newest slave?"

Telamon bowed his head, "I exist but to serve."

A cold smile spread over Tzalmon's face and he nodded, "I command you to go with Link. You will help him rescue princess Zelda and capture Ganondorf."

"The dark lord will slay me!"

"Silence!"

The Black Sheikah screamed in pain and Link took a step back. The Hero's eyes were wide as he watched the Warlord. He turned away from the scene as he felt sickened at how easily he'd been used. If only this hadn't been the first time. The only comfort he could gain was that it hadn't been Ganondorf again.

Tzalmon's voice carried to his ears, "You will help him or I shall send you back to the pitiful state I found you in."

The Black Sheikah's voice was filed with hopelessness, "Yes, master."

There was a soft bampf and Link turned in time to see a cloud of dark purple smoke rolling away. Telamon hung his head and remained kneeling on the ground. The hero of time walked over to the man and knelt down next to him. Pity welled up inside of him and he laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't know—"

The Black Sheikah shook his head, "It was I who was a fool," He raised his head, "I should have realized that my plan would be discovered."

Link suddenly remembered something, "He called you the shadow of Link."

Telamon reached up and undid the wrappings that obscured his face. As they came off, The Hero of time found himself looking into a face almost identical to his own. The Black Sheikah's hair was pitch black and his skin pale. His dark brown eyes carried a great sadness in them, "He called me that because I was once the shadow that you fought in the water temple."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Link stared down at the Black Sheikah as his mind reeled away from the truth, "How can that be?! I killed you!"

Telamon nodded, "I distinctly remember your blade entering my chest."

"But how are you alive if I killed you?"

"I couldn't die because I wasn't human, but I couldn't live either," He shuddered as he dragged himself up into a sitting position, "I hope you never have to find out what it's like to be half alive and half dead."

"But how can you be alive now?"

"By making a deal with a madman and hoping that you returned to life," The Black Sheikah looked the hero in the eye, "Not that it did me any good."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"As are you, but you are alive. Now let me get up."

Link rose to his feet and backed away. Telamon drew a deep breath and clambered to his feet. He staggered backwards as he stood up and leaned against the wall. He looked over at the Hero of time, "You have no idea who chose you to be his slave and you will regret it."

"I already regret it."

"You only know a small part of what he wants out of you."

"I think I know that it's too much to expect."

"He expects much more."

"You're joking! He can't expect me to even survive this."

"He chose you because he knew you would survive this."

Link's eyes narrowed, "Chose me? Ganondorf was the one who chose to bring me back."

"And our master took advantage of that," He rubbed his face, "It would not surprise me if he were the one who suggested the idea to the dark Lord in the first place."

A deep chill settled onto the Hero of time like a cloak and he rubbed his arms. Who was this madman? How could he wield so much power? What did he want with all of them? He looked at the Black Sheikah, "Is there anyway we can get free of him?"

"I would not suggest it," He pushed himself away from the wall, "Our best hope, if we have any left, is for us to do his bidding and hope that he frees us once we're done."

Link crossed his arms, "I'm not going to be a slave forever."

"You have been warned. Now let us go find a man that I know who can help us get into the castle."

About a half hour later, Link gawked at a sign that was held on by one chain and twisted in the night breeze. The building seemed be standing because no one had leaned against it in just the right way. He squinted in the fading light to catch the name of the tavern. The name 'the Black Maw' didn't inspire any confidence that it was any better on the inside. As he turned to the Black Sheikah, Two bodies hurtled through one of the almost black windows and crashed onto the street in front of them. He saw a glint of silver in the man on top's hand and watched as it slit the other man's throat. He averted his gaze as the man tucked the knife away and rifled through the dead man's garments.

The Hero of time arched an eyebrow at Telamon, "And you think we can find help in there?"

The Black Sheikah shrugged, "I told you about the warlords ruling the countryside?"

"Vividly."

"If we are to sneak into Hyrule castle, We must go through the proper channels."

As they started towards the door, Link stared at Telamon, "Proper channels? I thought the king was in charge of the city?"

"He thinks he is in charge of all of Hyrule, but the King of thieves controls the towns and villages."

"So the nobles…?"

"Are for nothing more than show."

The Hero crossed his arms as he followed Telamon into the tavern, "So does the Dark Lord know this?"

"Apparently not or else he would have subverted the king of thieves or one of the other powerful warlords."

"So we're going to try to get one of them to help us?"

"We are servants of the most powerful warlord."

"Which one has the most power?"

"Lord Raiden has more man power, but Tzalmon has more magical power."

"We're waltzing into the lair of his arch nemesis?"

"In a word. Yes."

Link halted inside the door and stared at the interior. Men dressed in ragged tunics leered openly at women dressed in brightly colored dresses. The tankards of ale were passed around freely and he was sure a great quantity of it ended up on the floor. Raucous laughter and high pitched shrieks of glee rose around them to a deafening roar. The place was crammed with people and he found himself sweating from the heat. At the far end of the room was a huge fireplace with a roaring fire and a strangely vacant area around it. A lone man leaned against the fireplace.

The Black Sheikah started toward the empty end of the room and Link was forced to follow him. His hand drifted onto his sword hilt and soon he was aware that every pair of eyes in the room were looking at him. Telamon glanced back at him and frowned, "Do you want us to get our throats slit?"

"It would take care of several of our problems."

His old shadow reached over and firmly removed Link's hand from his sword hilt, "I am certain that both of your masters have taken steps to prevent that."

"Then why worry about it?"

Telamon rolled his eyes, "Because I would like to talk to the King of Thieves in one piece, even if you do not."

The hero of time scowled and crossed his arms as they set off once more for the far end of the room. The gazes of the rogues drifted away from them and back to the serving wenches. The high pitched shrieks of glee continued and he was sure that much of the laughter was now at or about him. He ground his teeth together and couldn't wait to get out of the Black Maw.

They weaved through tables, people, and chairs and soon stood before the fireplace. The lone man leaned against the stone of the fireplace off to one side and watched all the rogues that filled the tavern. His eyes locked onto the two of them as they approached. Link looked the King of thieves up and down. He was a tall slender built man who wore red tunic over a black shirt and breeches. The man had no visible weapon on him but the air about him was that he could take care of himself. His brown eyes glanced at The Black Sheikah and then the Hero of time. His brown hair was cut off at the chin and the wavy locks were held back fiercely by a leather thong. His gaze drifted back to Telamon, "So did you reconsider my offer?"

The Black Sheikah smiled and shook his head, "I have told you he will never release me."

"I control the assassin's guild."

"I doubt that you would want all of them slain, Raiden."

The King of thieves chuckled and glanced at Link, "So who's this young bearded fellow?"

The Hero of Time scratched at his annoying beard and wished he could shave it off, "No one important."

"Just another slave of Tzalmon?"

"I'm working on that part."

"Brave man," Raiden turned back to Telamon, "What brings two slaves of my enemy to my den?"

The Black Sheikah crossed his arms, "We need a favor."

"I'm not that good at giving out favors."

"It is something that only you may help us with."

"Let me rephrase that. I don't give out free favors," He winked at them, "Even to an old friend like you, Black Sheikah."

Link scowled, "So you're not going to help us?"

Raiden glanced at the Hero of Time and then turned back to Telamon, "You're friend here could have a sweeter disposition."

The Black Sheikah shrugged, "He's been through a lot these past few years."

The king of thieves looked back at Link, "I didn't say I wouldn't help. I just won't do it for free," He turned to Telamon, "How much of a service do I need to offer?"

"Our goal is to break into Hyrule Castle to rescue someone."

"Ambitious," Raiden looked up at the ceiling and was silent for several moments, "There's an execution planned for tomorrow in Noble's square."

Link raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"The condemned is a close friend of mine," The King of thieves looked back at them, "So, if you rescue them from the noose tomorrow, I'll gladly get you into the Castle."

The Hero of Time opened his mouth to protest, but Telamon quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, "Who is over seeing the Execution?"

"That would be Lord Ganondorf."

The blood drained out of the Black Sheikah's face, "He'll be there…?"

"I did say it's an even exchange of services."

Telamon looked at Link with horror filled eyes and removed his hand from the Hero's mouth. They both knew what the other was thinking and Link felt sick to his stomach, "There's no other way, is there?"

The Black Sheikah shook his head and turned back to Raiden, "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Link walked back and forth in the confines of the room that Raiden had lent them for the night. He was worried about what they had to do and who would be present. He chewed his lower lip and turned toward Telamon, "Are you sure there is…"

He trailed off as he discovered the Black Sheikah had stretched out on one of the two beds in the room and was sound asleep. He started to scowl but paused as he saw his old shadow twitching in his sleep. Link frowned and moved closer to the bed. Telamon's facial features had changed in a subtle way. His face now didn't look anything like The Hero of Time's. The features were sterner and more chiseled, "Telamon?"

The Black Sheikah shook his head in his sleep, "No! You don't understand!" His eyes flew open, "Binding me will accomplish nothing!"

Link took a step back, "Bound you? You're dreaming of Tzalmon."

A blank look came into Telamon's eyes as he turned to him, "Tzalmon? Who is that?"

"Don't you remember what he did to you?"

The Black Sheikah shook his head, "Where's Eric? Where's my sister?"

Link arched an eyebrow, "You don't have any siblings."

"Yes, I do!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed, "I have a brother, Eric, and a sister, Rima!"

"Who's Eric? Who's Rima? What are you talking about?"

"For that matter, who are you anyway?"

"Me?! I'm Link, The slave of Tzalmon and Ganondorf. Don't you remember anything?"

"Link?" Telamon frowned, "Is that your name or some title?"

"Title? What in Din's name are you talking about?"

The Black Sheikah rose to his feet, "I just want to know where my Sheik brother or my Sheikah sister are."

"Shadows don't have siblings!"

"Shadows? We're talking about me!"

Link threw his hands up into the air, "That's what I was talking about or have you forgotten that you were once my shadow?"

Telamon took a step back as his eyes widen, "That magic is forbidden to be used. How could I've been created by it?"

"Ganondorf has never been one to play by the rules. Besides I've never heard of that rule."

"That's the second time you've mention Ganondorf. Who is this man? How does he bear part of my shaman name?"

Link took a step back away from the Black Sheikah and studied him. His manner had changed from a meek slave to a confident self assured individual. The Hero of time frowned, "Telamon? What's happened to you?"

"What do you mean? I've always been like this."

"The only sheik I've heard of is Zelda's alter ego."

"Haven't you heard of the Shadow Tribe?"

"Are they like the Sheikah?"

Telamon crossed his arms, "The warriors of the Shadow tribe are called Sheiks if they are male and Sheikahs if they are female."

"You're making this up."

His eyes narrowed, "I know what I am."

"And what do you think you are?"

"I'm a shaman of the Shadow tribe who has taken on a name of power for my position."

"And what name was that?"

"I took the name Ganon."

Link's eyes widened and he backed away from his old shadow, "You're possessed!"

Telamon surged to his feet with his hands clenched, "There is no way that…" He trailed off as his body shook and he dropped to his knees, "Where are they?"

The Hero of Time watched him warily as he knelt on the floor. The Black Sheikah's facial features shifted before his eyes until they were identical to the Hero of time's and then Link noticed his eyes change from green back to their normal grey. Telamon fixed his gaze on him as the color drained from his face, "Tell me that I did not just think I was Ganon."

Link swallowed hard and looked away. The Black sheikah dragged himself back onto the bed and sat there. He ran his fingers through is dark hair, "What is happening to me?"

"I really don't know."

His old shadow sighed and laid back down, "Well, We had best get some sleep tonight and be prepared for tomorrow."

As the Black Sheikah closed his eyes, Link went to the window and stared out into the night. What was happening to Telamon? Why did he think he'd been Ganon? And what did he mean by bringing a shadow to life was forbidden? He looked back at his old shadow and fought the desire to know more. Link looked out into the night, _'But who spoke to me through Telamon?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The pale rosy light of dawn was starting to filter into the streets as Link left the Black maw and made his way through the streets of Hyrule castle town. He hadn't slept at all last night with his worry over what happened to Telamon and his frustration at getting no closer to rescuing Zelda. He'd given up on sleep an hour ago and raided the king of thieves' store of weapons for a bow. With it slung across his back, along with a quiver of arrows, He'd decided to get a good position for the execution in the afternoon.

His mind kept trying to slip back to the Black Sheikah's words, _'I took the name Ganon.'_

Why was his old shadow thinking that he was Ganon? Who and what was this shadow tribe? He'd never heard of them when heard first been alive. How was this going to affect his desire to be free from Tzalmon?

The thoughts crowded inside of his brain and he barely noticed his surrounding as he walked through the streets. Though, he eventually did look around as he drew closer to the execution square. The tall buildings towered above him and were made out of a dreary gray stone. The people he saw inside the city seemed better fed than those outside of the town. He was surprised at the number of people up and about at this hour of the morning. None of them would meet his eyes and moved around with hunched shoulders.

He scowled as he saw their fear filled eyes and chaffed at his own bondage, _'Is there no one free in this land?'_

The store fronts he passed were manned by plump merchants with shrewd gazes. On each booth was a symbol that he assumed was the royal seal of the king and then he saw the merchant booths that didn't bear the symbol. These merchants were gaunt and their voices filled with desperation. He ground his teeth together and adjusted the bow on his back. This would've never happened with Zelda in charge.

All too soon he reached Execution square and gained his first glimpse of the gallows. The tall wooden structure rose twelve feet into the air and was made out of some dark wood. A platform was built around it with a trap door under a rope that swung in the gentle breeze. His gaze drifted from the gallows to the tall stone building that rose up between the buildings on the opposite side of the square. The large temple was made out of a gray granite and had four towers that soared into the air. He found himself studying the windows in the towers. They would be perfect for his purpose.

He adjusted the bow on his back and frowned. When he'd tried to explain to Telamon and Raiden that he hadn't fired, let alone held, a bow in centuries, They had told him it would all come back to him. He ground his teeth together. Didn't they understand that drawing a bow took practice and strength? Both of those things he wasn't sure that he had right now. His accuracy also depended upon them and he really didn't want to hit Kiaria by mistake.

He pushed aside his worries as he reached the wide steps that led up to the entrance to the temple. Climbing them quickly, He soon reached that large ornately carved doors and gazed up at them. They were filled with carved runes that were unintelligible to him and seemed older than even the ancient hyrulian language that he knew. His eyes soon picked out three familiar symbols and his eyes narrowed. They were the symbols that had been carved onto the three stones that he'd used to unlck the temple of time.

He shook his head and pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the dim interior of the temple. The entry hall of the temple was a large room that had two statues standing opposite the main door. One was a male and the other female with their faces and identifying features worn away by time. A large mural was painted onto a wide wall off to his right and a small stair way leading upwards was off to his left. He eased the door shut, _'All I have to do now is—'_

"Welcome to the temple of the ancients, young sir," A feeble old voice spoke from the shadows.

Link spun about as an old man emerged out of the shadows of the male statue and approached him. He was bent with age and dressed in a fine grey robe. His eyes were a milky white of one who had long since lost his sight. He looked directly at the Hero of time, "Did you come to learn the history of this ancient temple?"

"Uh…not exactly," He raised his hands, "I just came in for a moment."

"Perhaps you would be more interested in the tales of before this land was called Hyrule?"

"I really don't think now is a—"

"The tales of the shadow tribe perhaps?"

Link's gaze was jerked back to the old man, "Shadow tribe? Then they were real?"

The old man nodded, "Quite real. They were the ones who built this temple," He pointed towards the mural, "This is their handy work as well."

The hero of time looked over at the mural for the first time and then moved closer to it. Depicted on the wall, three figures, two men and one woman, traveled away from a cluster of gray colored tents. Their faces had been worn away by the years, but their clothing could still be seen. One of the men and the woman were dressed similarly in clothing that was as familiar to Link as his own. They wore a tattered white tunic with a bright red eye on the front over skin tight dark blue shirts and hose. The other man was dressed in a long black robe like the one favored by Ganondorf. There was golden embroidery around the cuffs and bottom of the robe. He could just make out an eye pattern in the embroidery like the one on the tunics.

He glanced back at the old man, "Is this how they dressed?"

"Their warriors dressed as they man and woman are, but the other one is dressed as their shaman," He pointed to the bright red eye on the white tunics and the pattern on the robe, "These symbols were used much like we use heraldry."

"So they members of the same house?"

"Siblings most likely as they changed the pattern slightly for their children and brothers and sisters wore the same symbol," the old man turned to the next section of mural, "This section though is a puzzle to us."

Link glanced at it and saw that the same woman was in this picture, but a different man was with her. He wore a green tunic over a white shirt and hose like the Kokiri did. The two appeared to walking back towards the same set of tents that the three siblings had left in the first picture, "Why would they paint one dressed as a Kokiri?"

"As I said, It is a mystery."

Suddenly the sound of the great door opening made the hero of time turn, His eyes widened as he saw Telamon entering the temple and glance around, "Link?"

Then the Black Sheikah saw the mural and the blood drained from his face. He left the door open and hurried over to the wall and gazed up at the figures. His old shadow stretched out his right hand and allowed his fingers to brush the figure of the shaman. A strange look filled his face as he backed away from the mural and looked over at Link, "I'll be in position."

He turned and ran out of the temple as if all the minions of Ganondorf were on his trail. The old man turned to the hero of time, "What is the matter with your friend?"

Link frowned as he stared at the still open door, "I wish I knew…I wish I knew."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Link had finally managed to escape the old man's history lesson and take his position in the high tower. As he climbed the long staircase that spiraled up to the tower, He thought he heard the door to the temple open and close below. He frowned and paused to listen with his sharp ears. No sound could be heard and at last he shook his head and continued his climb.

His mind went back to Telamon and he wondered what had happened downstairs. Why had the mural disturbed him? Something about it had frightened him and caused him to run. It was like he was hearing a riddle with a few of the lines missing and trying to arrive at—

He halted as he thought he heard something. It had sounded like a boot scraping against the stone of the steps, but as he held still he heard nothing. He chewed his lip and wondered if he were being paranoid. He sighed and turned to continue his climb.

Soon he reached the top of the stairs and entered a small round room with a tall narrow arched window. The room was unadorned and showed the smooth stone blocks that the temple had been built out of. He crossed the room quickly and peered through the window.

He had a clear view of the square below. His eyes were drawn to the gallows that rose up like an ugly specter for all to see. He fingered his bow as he reviewed the plan that they'd come up with. When they opened the trap door to hang Kiaria, He was to fire a singly arrow to cut through the rope. Then Telamon would teleport as she dropped and grab her to take her to safety. He scowled. It was the best and worst plan they could come up with. Link could see his arrow missing the gallows and flying straight towards Ganondorf. That would be a hassle in itself, _'Why didn't he listen when I tried to explain that I hadn't held a bow in centuries?'_

He crossed his arms and stared down at the square and realized he had several hours to worry about this. He leaned against the stone window frame and tried to keep his thoughts off of his weaknesses, _'I wish I could've slept las—'_

A sound came from behind him and he frowned as he turned to see what had made it. He glimpsed someone dressed in green and white before something hard slammed into his head. He crumpled to the ground and drifted off into a comforting blackness…

…The pounding throb of the pain in his head dragged him back to wakefulness and he felt a heavy hand shaking him awake. He groaned and raised his head as he realized that the pressure from the bow string was gone. Whoever had knocked him out had decided that his bow was a nice prize. He opened his eyes and blinked several times to make his eyes focus. The he realized who was crouched in front of him and wished his eyes weren't focused. His old enemy and master, Ganondorf, was kneeling in front of him with an ugly look on his face, _'Oh no…'_

The Dark Lord's hand shot out and grabbed Link by the neck. He dragged the Hero to his feet and brought his face close to his, "Where are they?"

Link's eyes widened, "They? I've been out cold since…"

His foe shook him hard, "You had your accomplice knock you out."

"Yeah, I enjoy pain so much that I like to have it inflicted on me by my friends."

"Ungrateful whelp!" Ganondorf's grip tightened almost cutting off the hero's air supply, "You had this planned!"

"Planned? Do you think we wanted her dead?"

"Don't try my patience, fool. You know very well that I would have Zelda there to witness the punishment of that noble's brat!"

"Zelda was there? You revived her completely for that?"

Link found himself shaken for his remark and his foe's eyes narrowed, "Don't act as though you don't know what took place. You sent that arrow to the square below and sliced through the rope."

The hero of time stared at him, "Do you see a bow anywhere in this room?"

"Your friend took it after he knocked you out!"

"If you think I'm lying, why don't you grab my ear ring and make me tell you what you want to here?"

He suddenly found himself thrown through the air to crash into the hard wall. He grunted and slid down to the floor. As he looked up at Ganondorf, the Dark lord's olive skinned face had darkened and his hands were clenched into fists, "Watch your tongue before I take care of it for you!"

"Just make it burn like you always do! I would've thought you'd done that by now!"

"If you want pain, then tell me what you did to that ear ring."

"Me?! I haven't had any powers since you revived me!" then Link swallowed stared up at his old foe, "Tzalmon…"

He wasn't prepared for the Dark Lord's hand to strike him across the mouth. He felt his teeth cut his lip and tasted blood in his mouth. The hero's eyes widened as Ganondorf glared down at him, "Don't speak that name in my presence!"

"The how am I suppose to tell you what happened?!"

"What are you implying?!"

Link scrambled to his feet and spat the blood from his mouth, "He's my new master," He saw the fist coming this time and blocked it, "Whether you like it or not, He's the one who messed with your spell."

His old foe's eyes narrowed, "You expect me to believe that someone who has been dead for centuries has returned?"

"What? You can't be the only evil lord who comes back to life?"

Ganondorf didn't bother with a fist this time, but instead reached out and grabbed him by the neck, "That fiend died along with the shadow tribe," His eyes narrowed, "Why would he be interested in a half starved slave?"

The Hero of time's ears perked up at the mention of the shadow tribe, "Was he a part of the shadow tribe?"

"He destroyed them. Now why would he be interested in you?"

"Maybe for the same reason he was interested in you?"

Ganondorf blinked and frowned, "What?"

Suddenly, he heard a dull thud and the dark Lord's eyes rolled back in his head. His grip slackened as he crumpled to the ground and Link saw Telamon standing behind him with a club. The Black Sheikah looked at him, "Are you all right?"

"Besides a mammoth head ache and a bloody mouth? I'm fine," He glanced down at his old foe, "What happened during the execution?"

His old shadow shook his head, "Someone struck me from behind. I just came to, but from what I gathered from the babble," he rubbed the back of his head, "Someone rescued Kiaria and Zelda."

"No wonder He was so angry," Link looked up, "Where do we go from here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I see that you have managed to accomplish some of my directions," Tzalmon's voice came from the doorway of the tower room.

Link jumped at the sound of it and a moment later, talons of pain sank into every part of his body. It forced him to his knees as his master entered the room and walked towards Ganondorf. He glanced at Telamon and saw the Black Sheikah was kneeling as well. Their master halted beside His old foe's still form, "Though I'm disappointed about your inability to keep another from freeing the Princess."

The Hero of time swallowed hard, "There was no way we could know that someone else would try to free her."

Tzalmon glanced at him and pain lashed through his body like a whip. He whimpered, but refused to scream. His master tapped his booted foot on the ground, "You should have considered that fact and been prepared."

"If he hadn't of interfered, we wouldn't have Ganondorf."

"Interesting theory."

Pain lashed through Link's body and he trembled as it coursed through his veins. He looked down at the floor and clenched his teeth against the pain. Tzalmon turned to him and knelt in front of the hero of time. He slipped a finger under Link's chin and forced his head up, "Well, since we cannot change what has taken place, I'll have to make sure that he helps you with finding that princess," His eyes narrowed, "So if you'll simply remove the ear ring."

Link felt the blood drain from his face, "Please…Don't you need me awake?"

Tzalmon's smile was cold, "Oh, I will make sure that you don't faint from the pain. Now, remove the ear ring."

The hero of time found his hand reaching for the ear ring of it's own accord and he found his heart thudding against his ribs. His hand enclosed about the ear ring and he squeezed his eyes shut as it pulled the ear ring free. On the first tug, It felt like a firestorm hit his body and he heard himself screaming. The pain grew worse as he the ear ring came free. Then it was over and left him panting. He opened his eyes and looked at Tzalmon. He held the amber drop out to him.

His master looked at it for a moment and then looked at him, "Just to be sure that you get no ideas of freedom."

He laid his right hand on Link's forehead and purple fire flare from it. The hero of time found talons of purple fire sinking deep into his brain. It made the pain he'd felt from the ear ring seem like nothing. His throat was raw from his screams and when Tzalmon removed his hand, he collapsed to the ground gasping for air. He knew he was now even more of a slave than he'd been with Ganondorf. He felt tears trickle down his face as his master turned to the Dark Lord.

Tzalmon crouched over the still form of Ganondorf and quickly removed an gold hoop ear ring from the dark Lord's ear. He replace it with the amber drop that he'd taken from Link and added a touch of purple fire, "Awake, my old friend."

As the ear ring swung into place, Ganondorf groaned and opened his eyes. Those golden eyes narrowed at the warlord who crouched in front of him. He pushed himself slowly up as an ugly scowl spread over his face, "Tzalmon…"

"It has been awhile since I have dealt with you."

"Since you stole from me you mean."

"Steal is such a harsh word, even from you," Tzalmon rose to his feet, "I much prefer to say that I was looking after my own interests."

Ganondorf's hands clenched into fists, "Your interest was only in extending your life."

"True, but there were other things that I accomplished that will lead to my ultimate goal."

"I won't allow you to have your twisted desire!"

"Slaves cannot do things against their master's will."

Ganondorf glanced at Link and then his hand shot up to his ear. His eyes hardened and he glared at the warlord, "Bastard!"

He lunged at Tzalmon only to crumple to the floor writhing in pain. The warlord's cold smile reappeared, "I may be that, but you are still a slave," He frowned, "And you will do what I ask of you."

The dark Lord raised his head, "And what if I don't?"

"I shall use Telamon as an example since he has failed me on one too many occasion."

As Tzalmon turned to the Black Sheikah, Link saw Ganondorf's eyes widen and his old foe scrambled to his knees, "No…! Wait!"

The Warlord ignored him though and pointed a finger at Telamon. Purple fire streamed from his hand and struck Link's old shadow in the heart. The Black Sheikah's screams filled the tower room and bounced off the wall in eerie echoes. The hero of Time shuddered at the sound and closed his eyes against the sight of the man twisting like a he was burning alive. The screams seemed to go on forever until at last they died away and silence filled the air. As Link opened his eyes, He heard Tzalmon's voice fill his head, _'Do not disappoint me. Find the princess and bring her to the cave of Tamia.'_

He opened his eyes in time to see his master disappeared in a billow of purple smoke. His gaze fell onto the crumple form of the Black Sheikah and he felt bile rise up in his throat at the sight.

The moment that Tzalmn disappeared, Ganondorf scramble to his feet and hurried over to Telamon's side. He knelt beside the still form and glanced at Link, "Get over here."

"You can't bring back the dead."

"Listen, Kid, I created him, didn't I?"

"And what do you expect to accomplish with that thing locked onto your ear?"

His old foe rolled his eyes, "Why do mouthy kids never change?" He looked back at Link, "Do you want to try and save him or not?"

The hero of time pushed himself slowly to his knees and crawled over to him, "This is pointless."

When he knelt beside Telamon, Ganondorf held out his left hand, "Get his knife and slash my palm."

"What kind of dark magic is this?"

"We only have a limited amount of time, Kid."

Link ground his teeth together as he reached for the knife. He'd never liked being referred to as kid, even when he was one. It made him feel stupid and he could make himself feel that way often enough.

He freed Telamon's knife from the hilt clasped to his belt and looked over at his old foe, "And just what do you think your blood will accomplish?"

Ganondorf scowled and reached over to grab the knife by the blade, "And you wondered why I used pain to make you do what I wanted?"

The Hero of Time saw him winced as the knife cut deep into his hand and watched as he allowed the drops to fall onto Telamon's still form. Then His old foe grabbed Link's right hand and held it over the places where he'd dribbled the blood, "You won't like this old form of magic, kid."

Link's eyebrows shot up, "Old form? How old?"

"About three hundred years before you were even thought of," His eyes narrowed, "And unfortunately, I'll have to be working through you."

"Wait. I don't have any natural—"

"_Gulab!_"

It felt like a rope of fire was being dragged from the Hero's body and forced down into Telamon's body. He could see golden power streaming from the hand that Ganondorf held steady over the drops of blood. They soon sank down into the Black Sheikah's body and Link could feel them mixing with the magic that he was using. His old foe's eyes narrowed, "_Haafizah!_"

A golden tendril separated from the main mass of power and snaked up the dark Lord's arm. The hero felt it latch onto something and drag it down into Telamon's body. When he saw the tendril emerge and rejoin the stream of power, he saw it dragging a shadow colored form after it and both soon sank down into the Black Sheikah's body. He felt the power, blood, and whatever had been taken out of Ganondorf mingle together. The mixture then spread through out the still body and then His old foe nodded, "_Veleda!_"

The golden power flashed and he heard Telamon gasp in a deep breath of air. Ganondorf released his hand and Link felt the rope of power sever from the mass that had sank into the Black Sheikah. His head reeled and he felt exhaustion sink into every muscle of his body. He started to topple forward, but Ganondorf caught him and steadied him. The Hero of Time glanced at the Black Sheikah and saw his chest rising and falling in gentle breaths, "Alive?"

His voice emerged in a croak and he felt like an empty water skin. His old foe nodded, "He'll sleep for quite some time, but we need to get someplace safe until he awakens," He frowned, "He'll have a lot of questions when he awakes."

Link swallowed hard, "Raiden."

Ganondorf arched an eyebrow, "I don't think that thief would want to help me out, Kid."

"He's the one who sent us after Kiaria."

"You two weren't after Zelda?"

The Hero of time shook his head, "We were trying to free her so we could break into the castle."

His old foe helped Link to his feet, "If you were willing to trust that thief for help, then you're a lot stupider than I thought," At that moment, Link didn't have the strength to argue with him and after a moment, Ganondorf grinned, "But your stupidity may just help us find that princess of yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Link was surprised when Ganondorf helped him over to the wall and settled him on the floor. His old foe looked him in the eye, "I'll be back in a short while, Kid. Take a nap and rest before we have to do anything active again."

The hero's eyes narrowed, "Where are you going?"

"If we're going to have anything to do with Tzalmon, I want some kind of armor on and several weapons on hand," He rose to his feet, "I think I'll visit the army for those."

Link could feel his eyelids growing heavy, "The army?"

"Hyrule has made several other countries angry over the years."

Link fell asleep after Ganondorf had left and he found himself dreaming for the first time since he was revived. He drifted down into a vast desert covered with golden sands and landed beside a figure hunched over a crackling fire. The figure was a young man dressed in a brown shirt and breeches with a green tunic worn over it. His shoulder length brown hair was slightly wavy and dusty. There was a sword strapped to his side and a shield lay on the sands next to him. The hero looked down at him, _'Who is this?'_

Link moved around so that he could better see the young man's face. The stranger had a face that look like it had been hardened by the brutal forces of the desert. His eyes were the color of dark shadows and were as hard a opals. The structure of his face reminded him of Telamon when he claimed to be Ganon, but there was a bit softer look to it. Why was he dreaming about this man?

Link was jerked awake by a rough shake to his shoulder and he looked up to find that Ganondorf had returned. His old foe looked him in the eye, "what man are you talking about?"

The hero pushed himself up into a sitting position, "What?"

His old foe thrust a sack into his hands, "You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing really important," He rubbed his eyes, "Just a man sitting in the desert."

"Desert? Describe this man."

Link fumbled the bag open, "Why? I don't think he's important."

"Just humor me."

"Humor my old Enemy?" The hero arched an eyebrow, "That's an interesting concept."

Ganondorf scowled, "Wit how my day has been, you'd better humor me."

Link glanced down into the sack and found a chunk of bread, some meat, and some cheese. His eyes widened and glanced at his old foe with a frown, "Food?"

"You need it. Now about the man you saw."

"There's not much to say. He had brown hair and shadow colored eyes," He pulled out the chunk of bread. His stomach rumbled like a lion, "He was dress in a green tunic, but wore a brown shirt underneath and brown breeches."

As he bit into the bread, He noticed that his old foe grinned at this and nodded, "Then he's still alive."

The Hero chewed for a moment and then swallowed, "You know him?"

"In more ways than one."

"Then who is he? The son of one of your henchmen?"

Ganondorf shook his head, "He's Eric, the son of Tzalmon."

"So why do you care about him?"

His old foe looked away, but not before Link saw an ancient sadness chisel deep lines onto his face, "Just eat your food and rest. Raiden will be here in two hours."

Even though his stomach was growling with hunger, Link set aside the sack, "You don't care about many people, so why care about that one?"

"And who says that I don't care about many people?"

"You actions proclaim it."

"My actions," Ganondorf crossed his arms, "Show what I want them to show. Now eat."

"Prove it."

His old foe leaned close to his face so that he could feel his hot breath, "Right at this moment an army composed of Hyrule's enemies is marching towards the border. Kokarin, who rescued that little brat of a noble, is taking his sister and Zelda to join them and walking right into a trap. Raiden will find all this out in a very short time and I hope that he'll be able to rouse the army in time to save Hyrule. We are going to try and save those two noble's worthless hides along with your princess. Proof enough for you, Kid?"

Link gawked at him as he leaned back, "An army? How? Why?" He shook his head, "When did you find all this out?"

"Today, when I was out. The spymaster is a friend of mine."

"Why would Raiden rouse the army?"

"Because it's time for all the factions of Hyrule to work together."

"But why Raiden?"

"And why not? He is the King of thieves?"

The hero frowned, "Because thieves, in general, usually avoid soldiers."

Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow, "You're pretty smart for a forest kid."

"My wife taught me everything I know."

His old foe shook his head and sighed, "Raiden will be able to unite the people like Kiaria's brother never could."

"Why? What's so special about him?"

"About a century ago, The royal family of Hyrule was almost wiped out and another family ruled the kingdom," Ganondorf crossed his arms, "The Hyrulians have a legend that a child was saved and raised in secret. Raiden is the descendant of that child."

Link's eyebrows shot up, "He's royalty? Is that why you don't trust him?"

"Kid, he was raised among thieves and I know thieves better than you do," His old foe rose to his feet, "Now eat up. I want you to be able to stand when he gets here."


End file.
